Clashed Worlds
by NIKumanYuuri
Summary: Sayuri fell into a world she never knew of and after a while, she finds out that there are others with the same luck as hers. Unfortunately, they are hot guys each from different worlds with different attitude and Sayuri needs them to cooperate to help all of them find their way back to their own worlds. Other characters from other animes are also included. Rate T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfiction here, so I apologize for any language or grammar mistakes~ Oh yeah, I decided to do like a harem fanfic, where the heroes are all voiced by the same Seiyuu, Miyano Mamoru, if you noticed... Feel free to leave any comments regarding my style of writing or the plot or whatever ^^ I'm just a beginner so I'll try to write it perfectly. Thank you._

* * *

_The Unknown World_

"Arghhh…"

I felt like my head was going to burst out of pain. The ground was so hard and I knew I fell from something just now. The pain made my head slightly dizzy. I tried to open my eyes but the bright sunshine prevented me to do so. I tried to open them slowly to let my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I saw a vast blue sky and I could feel the wind tapping my cheeks. I slowly sat up and put my right hand's palm to my head hoping that the dizziness went away.

Then, I looked around me. I sat on a vast land where green grass grew under and around me. Far away I could see a castle-like building. I stood up and fixed my view towards the castle-like building. Around it was a town full of cottages and houses. The wind that was tapping my back told me that I wasn't dreaming. It was a land that I've not known before. This is bad. This is not Tokyo and obviously not Japan. Where am I?

* * *

I was stunned I didn't know where to head. I looked around but I had no clue. As I was lost, didn't know where to go, I heard footsteps roaring and echoing from somewhere. It was getting close as I heard them louder than before. I looked towards the castle area and I saw a troop of knights (?) racing towards me. They were so fast and at that time I swore that they were going to hit me. I shut my eyes firmly and let fate do the job. And when I thought one of them would really hit me, I heard a man shouted,

"Stop!"

After that, the footsteps stopped and I could hear neighs of the horses close to me. I tried to open my eyes, slowly. Then I found out that there was a horse standing one step in front of me. I startled and I reversed myself a lot to get away from the horse.

"Urgh…"

The rider mounted down his horse. From what I saw, he was a knight with a height approximately 180cm and had this short bright spiky yellow hair that is combed to the side of his head. He wore a blue cape on the outside and dark red on the inside with curve edges. His armor was mixed with white and blue colour. Who is this guy?

"You're alone?"

He walked towards me and stopped a few steps in front of me. I nodded, still stunned. He sighed a little and turned backwards, facing his knights.

"False alarm! Go back to you positions!"

The knights responded and went back to the castle. The leader stayed back and I could hear him whispered, followed by a sigh,

"This is the sixth time…"

To be honest, this knight was the most handsome knight I've met, not that I've met any knights before but he made me stared at him more. After a while he looked at me and that startled me.

"Where did you come from?"

He asked me a question but I didn't answer. I was too nervous, I was speechless. He looked at me and sighed.

"Hop on. I'll take you to the castle,"

He walked towards his horse and stood beside it. I didn't move an inch, maybe because I was afraid.

"What's wrong?"

He looked back at me while comforting his horse. I shook my head.

"Urm…"

Geez, I didn't know what to say. Afraid and nervous at the same time is really bad for my heart to deal with.

"It's alright. I'll take you to the castle, asked the maids to clean you up a bit and you'll be fine,"

There was not a smile in his face. He was so calm it made me nervous even more. At last I tried to go with the flow. I walked towards him slowly and finally stopped beside the horse. He stood behind me.

"I'm going to lift you now,"

He put his hands around my waist and it made me shrugged and turned my head towards him. He looked confused so I let him be. I put my hand on the saddle firmly. I was ready to be lifted up and closed my eyes. For a moment I could feel that I was getting higher and I quickly opened my eyes seeing that he lifted me up and waited for me to adjust myself on the horse. I sat on the saddle comfortably. Well, that was easy, I guess. Without me noticing, the knight mounted on the horse and sat at my back.

"Relax, you're not going to fall,"

He whispered to my ear and stretched his hand to the front to hold the reins and ordered the horse to go back to the castle.

* * *

Riding towards the castle must involve going through the town. The people seemed generous and kind, from my point of view. There were some of them shouted something at the knight with smiles on their faces, some with laughters too.

"Another one? Seriously?"

"Must be tiring, huh, general?"

"You did great, General Scifo!"

I turned my head a little to the right and observed him from the end of my eye. I could see him smiling towards the people humbly. Then, I turned my head back towards the front. He didn't say a word to them. I just sat there hearing this and that, seeing this and that. It was kind of fun since I've never ride a horse before. This was a wonderful experience. I smiled to myself.

"There it is… the castle,"

The knight informed me and I fixed my view towards the building in front of me. It was big! Like in fairytales. I gazed upon the big and royal castle ahead of me. The knight stopped his horse and dropped me in front of the castle's entrance. After then, came a maid, I think, walking quickly towards us.

"Your Excellency…"

The maid bowed to the knight. The knight bowed his head in return.

"She's one of them. Get her cleaned up and something for her to wear,"

"Understood, Your Excellency…"

The 30 years old lady bowed and the knight went his way. I watched him until he was out of sight.

"Now, my dear, come with me,"

The maid showed the way and entered the entrance humbly. I followed to where she was taking me.

* * *

It was large, not like a bathroom in my house. This is definitely the ROYAL bathroom, or maybe not.

"Take out your clothes and dip in, okay? I'm going to go and take the shampoo,"

The maid spoke while filling the bathtub with water from the pipe near it. I slowly took off my clothes and what a good timing, she went away when I was half naked. Now I just have to be fully naked and dip into the tub.

I put myself into the tub slowly so that I could feel the cold water touching my skin. It was cold but I felt relieved. I can finally be clean! I waited for the maid to come back with the shampoo while thinking about lots of things. How did I end up here, who are these people and why am I even here. I sighed, commit defeat.

* * *

The maid made me wear a cream silk short dress which covered my knees and a gold satin cardigan which covered half of my upper arm, length just about my waist. The upper side of the back of my hair was French twisted while the bottom was released. Two sides of my hair in front of the ear too were released and my bangs were slightly combed to the side.

"You look daring, my dear,"

The lady smiled, satisfied. I smiled back, didn't know how to react. Finally I thanked her for spending her time with me. She told me that I could explore the kingdom or maybe explore the castle, if I wanted to but there were places which were prohibited so I mustn't go there.

Castles are very mysterious yet charming. I felt excited at the same time, clueless since I didn't even know why I was here yet. The maid excused herself and left me in the room alone. I've decided to walk through the castle. This was the first time I'm in one so I've to make this a special tour for my own self.

* * *

I tried to avoid going to the prohibited places, to keep myself save. I was so curious actually but curiosity sometimes can kill you so, better not. I walked into a garden on one of the castle's building. The air was fresh and I could feel the wind making its way through. I could feel relaxed and forget everything that was playing on my mind. Just when I was finished and walking into the building, something fell right in front of me. I screeched for a moment and then when I looked down, it was a man, and he didn't fell down, he jumped down, from the roof. He was in a landing position where his knees were bent and one of his hands was on the floor preventing him from falling.

I went back off a little so I could see his face. He stood up and surprised to see me in front of him.

"Ahh… Sorry miss. I didn't know you were there…"

He forced a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"That was dangerous! You could've jumped right onto me!

He chuckled a little and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry…"

I kept silence, observing him. Well, I guess he didn't mean to do it so, I forgave him.

"It's alright. Just, try to be careful next time…"

He lifted up half of his body from the bow and a big smile was carved on his face. Looks like his mood changes pretty quickly…

"You're a nice and kind lady. May I know your name?"

"Sayuri…"

He looked overjoyed just by knowing my name.

"Wahhh~ I'm Yogi! Nice to meet you, Sayuri-chan!"

* * *

Chapter 1 finished~ Please leave a comment, thank you


	2. Chapter 2

_Here goes Chapter 2 ~_

_I apologize for any grammar or language mistakes, just a beginner ^^ Please enjoy~_

* * *

_The Solitary Pianist and The Uncertain Idol_

"Wahhh~ I'm Yogi! Nice to meet you, Sayuri-chan!"

"Ahh…"

His sudden cheerfulness made me speechless. I nodded without saying anything. He's still with his cheerful smile. After a while, he spoke,

"Hey, let's play hide and seek!"

His eyes were bright and shiny and I couldn't help but closed my eyes a little because of it.

"Hide and see…?"

Before I could even finished my word, he tapped my shoulder and said,

"You're it!"

I jumped a little.

"Now, turn around, close your eyes and count!"

He held both of my shoulders and tried to turn me around, but I stopped him halfway.

"Wait, I didn't agree to…"

"Hushhhh~"

He continued and stopped after he got me to face the other way.

"Now, count to 20, okay?"

From my back, he put both of my hands onto my eyes to shut it, just like the way kids playing hide and seek. I couldn't say no or disagree, so I just played along. For a moment, I could feel his breathing was close to my ear.

"Now… start!"

He whispered and quickly went his way. I stood there for a few seconds and counted,

"15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20…"

I opened my eyes and with a heavy heart, started looking for him.

* * *

It has been half an hour, searching for Yogi-san. He's good. Very good, I might add. I couldn't even think of his whereabouts. Plus, I'm not used with the castle's paths, rooms and surroundings so, I was clueless.

Then, I heard this beautiful voice.

_Oboeteimasuka PRINCESS…_

It was faint, but I could hear the piano's melody that came with it as it echoed through the hallway.

_Hajimete atta ano hi…_

It was beautiful. It attracted me and lured me in so I started to search for the source of the sound.

_Kimi wa hitori bocchi de sora wo miageteita…_

_Jibun no mune no oku ni aru…_

_Jibon dake no houseki wa…_

_Kimi wa tabun mada…_

_Mitsuketenai dake…_

The song stopped as I arrived where it was coming from. It came from one of the rooms in the hallway. I tried to peek inside by opening the door slowly so it won't make any sound. I heard someone was talking to someone else. I looked hard and I found out two boys, wearing different highschool uniforms. One of them was sitting in front of a piano and the other was standing near him. They were talking, the one sitting spoke in a very calm voice. He wore a black school uniform from top to bottom and his hair was short, wavy and light yellow in colour. The one standing wore a white long-sleeved school shirt with a blue necktie and dark green trousers. His hair was dark blue and spiked at the bottom and was holding a paper on his right hand while talking to the other one.

I stared at them for a long time and I didn't realize that I opened the door and walked right in. The two of them were surprised and changed their view towards me.

"You are?"

The dark blue haired guy spoke. He looked serious.

"Urm…"

I didn't know what to answer. His glare was frightening me. But then, I saw the light yellow haired guy stood up and walked towards me. He smiled.

"Are you lost?"

He had kind and innocent eyes. I blinked my eyes a few times because of it. He offered his right hand to me.

"You want to hear our song?"

I looked at him, and then I looked at his hand. I thought about it for a moment. The song was beautiful. I nodded and put my hand on top of his and his smile got bigger, he closed his eyes. He brought me towards the piano and let me stand behind him while he was sitting in front of it. He looked at me for a while and changed his view to the other guy. The blue haired guy looked eased.

"Let's continue,"

The pianist said and started putting his fingers on top of the piano keys. He played the melody and the other guy followed him afterwards, but this time the melody was faster than before. I looked at the dark blue haired guy.

_Kimi no se ni nemuru tsubasa wa_

_Kaze dake wo matteru_

_Mi wo makasete_

_Me wo tsumutte_

_Kanjiru hazu attatakasa wo…_

He sang the song with his eyes closed, trying to feel the song. I was stunned; he had the greatest voice I've ever heard. The piano's melody and his voiced were synchronized beautifully. I couldn't even blink.

_Feel it crystal time…_

The piano ended the song and it was perfect! I give them a round of applause. It was refreshing and beautiful. I looked at the pianist, intending to compliment his sound but he didn't look happy.

"How was it?"

The dark blue haired guy asked the pianist a question. He shook his head as an answer.

"It's not enough… I can't feel it…"

What is he talking about? He didn't seem alright with what they did just now. Then, I decided to ask him about it.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Love…"

He answered, looking down at the piano keys. After a while, he looked straight back at me.

"I can't feel the love…"

Love? He couldn't feel it?

"What is love, anyway…?"

He continued, looking down. I couldn't bear to see his face as it was so I decided to explain what love is to him.

"Love, is where you put someone before you. Love, is when you wanted to protect someone so that the person won't get hurt. Love, is what you feel for a person that you think you deserve. Well, that's what I thought about it…"

The pianist looked at me. He looked confused.

"How will I know?"

Hearing that I just smiled.

"You will one day…"

He stared at me thinking. Then he changed his view away. I tried to look at the dark blue haired guy and he was looking straight at me, expressionless.

"That's not enough,"

The blue haired guy said. Maybe that's true…The atmosphere was silent and then I just realized something.

"Yogi-san!"

The two looked at me at the same time.

"Yogi-san…?"

The pianist asked.

"You've met him?"

The blue haired guy's turn to ask. I nodded.

"We were playing…hide and seek… and I forgot all about him… oh, shoot!"

I tried to get out of the room and I felt someone was pulling my left hand. I looked at the person. It was the dark blue haired guy. I made a confused face.

"We'll help you find him,"

He said and nodded.

"Un…"

The light yellow haired guy responded.

"Alright!"

And it was my turn to respond. But when I was starting to continue my steps, the hand pulled mine again.

"What?"

"I don't think we introduced ourselves to you yet…"

"Oh…"

He let go of my hand and I faced the two of them again rather than the door.

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya."

The dark blue haired guy bowed as he introduced himself.

"And this is…"

"Amamiya Sei."

The pianist smiled while introducing himself.

"Ah, I'm Sasagawa Sayuri…"

I bowed and smiled at the people standing in front of me. Then, we all went our ways to find Yogi-san.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's short xD_

_Please comment, Thank you~_


End file.
